Based off a theory
by Dawnthia
Summary: A small drama causes Marinette to lose her feelings for Adrien, but what happens when she falls in a love triangle that causes lies and betrayal? Rated T, just in case
1. A theory

Chapter one

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He sat on a random rooftop watching the moon shine brightly. He was shocked. Speechless. His mind fluttered back to the memory of his recent patrol with Ladybug. He had looked into her sky blue eyes. Her beautiful sky blue eyes, and he swore he had seen them somewhere before. The question was where? His mind raced through all the women he could think of. Alya, Chloé, Rose, Sabrina. His mind raced as his memories of all the suitable girls raced through his mind. Marinette swept through his mind and onto the next suitable girl before shaking his head. His thoughts trailed back to Marinette and how similar Ladybug and she looked.

"No." Adrien, in the form of Chat Noir, shakes his head. "Marinette can't be Ladybug." Adrien chuckled at the thought of clumsy, shy Marinette being Ladybug. His thoughts trailed from his beautiful lady to sweet Marinette. How she was always stuttering and getting her words mixed up. How she always turned a beautiful shade of rosewood red when he smiled at her. Adrien's eyes widened. He had never thought of _Marinette_ that way. She had always been sweet, shy Marinette. He had never thought of Marinette in that kind of way… Or had he? No. He would've noticed his lady's eyes anywhere. Besides, Marinettes' eyes weren't blue. They were like a… Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember what Marinette's eye colour was. Suddenly a small beep drove him out of his thoughts. Adrien sighed. He stood up and started his way home. He promised himself he would test his theory tomorrow. If Marinette was Ladybug, he would find out. He knew, however, that she was in his class. He would find her. They were, after all, purr-fect for each other.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

Marinette groaned as her alarm continued blaring.

"Marinette!" Tikki flew up to Marinette gently tugging on Marinette's blue hair. "Your alarm has been going off for ten minutes now!" Marinette swung herself into a sitting position and panicked.

"What?!" she practically jumped out of bed and was running around her room getting ready for school. Within a minute Marinette was ready for school. "Tikki, quickly we gotta get to school!" Tikki giggled as she floated into Marinettes small purse. Marinette burst out of the bakery, waving goodbye to her parents as she ran towards the school. In her panic, she hadn't noticed that it was raining. As she slowed her pace as she neared the school she noticed.

Tikki opened the pink purse and floated to Marinette's head. "You didn't notice that it was bucketing down when you left?" Marinette shook her head and grinned sheepishly. "Oh Marinette! What am I going to do with you? Did you bring an umbrella?" Once again Marinette shook her head while blushing slightly.  
"No need to worry Tikki. I like walking in the rain! It's fun." Tikki shacked her head at her friend. Tikki didn't say anything as she floated back into the purse and closed it. Marinette giggled slightly at her friend's concern but she skipped delightedly as the rain poured down. As she skipped she noticed that she forgot to tie her hair up into her usual pigtails. 'Oh well. It's nice to have it down once in a while.' She thought to herself. She smiled at the cars that drove by and continued walking to school. Nothing was going to wreck this day. She didn't think even an akuma attack could dampen her spirits.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

It was the usual morning for him. Wake up, lonesome breakfast, driven to school. However, the drive to school was better than most days today, for one reason. _Marinette_. As Gorilla drove him to school, he saw Marinette skipping in the rain with her beautiful blue hair dangling just a bit lower than her shoulders. She was stunning. The rain dripping off of her hair and her long, luxurious eyelashes. Her smile warming him up on the inside. It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Stunning even! Adrien shook his head. He loved Ladybug! His lady! Why had he started thinking of Marinette that way? Sure she was cute, he admitted that, but he had _never_ thought of his princess like that. 'However, princesses are a higher rank than a lady…' Adrien threw the thought out of his head. He loved his lady! But didn't he come up with the conclusion that Ladybug was in his class? Who knew? Maybe Marinette, his now apparent crush, was Ladybug. His one true love. His crush being his true love, that would be some dumb luck, wouldn't it?


	2. Impersonator

Chapter two

 **H** i **. Just thought I'd let you know that I'm changing the way I wrote. I didn't really like the way I did it in Chapter one. Also I'm new so I do accept any helpful advice. Also I don't mind if you post hateful comments or whatever, I know some people will dislike my work, however, I know some people will like it…hopefully. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He heard paper being torn. He broke his hug with Alya and turned to see a sobbing Marinette running away from them. Nino was just staring after, Adrien couldn't see his face but he knew he was upset. Upset and angry. Upset for Marinette and angry at us. Alya had gone to chase after Marinette but Nino stopped her.

"I don't think she'd want to talk." He glared at her, than to me before returning his glare to Alya, "Especially to either of _you_." He spat the word out 'you' with hate. He and Marinette had grown fairly close after they were partnered up for a chemistry project. Some say he was like a brother to her, some say they were dating. We all knew it was false but still. Nino started chasing after Marinette and Alya and I just gloomily stare at each other.

"Oh Adrien! Ever since you two met I've been working to try and get you two together!" I don't why she's explain this to me, but I could sense she was upset so I just let her continue. "Now I've ruined everything!" Alya bursts into tears and Adrien brings her in for another hug, to comfort her. Marinette was her best friend and he couldn't even imagine how it feels that she might lose her best friend. He did know what it feels like to lose the love of his life though. He was sure that, when Marinette saw him and Alya hugging, he had lost her. He had lost his princess _and_ his lady. If he was lucky, he might be able to convince her as ladybug to date him as Chat Noir for a while, until she figures out his identity. If he was lucky. However, his luck wasn't that good when it came to Chat. He didn't even think he could come up with his very funny cat puns anymore.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She knew one of the three would be coming. She wouldn't let them in though. She didn't see her parents, thankfully, as she ran through the bakery and up into her room. She tore down every poster of Adrien and destroyed everything that had either Adrien or Alya in it. How could they? She trusted Alya. Alya knew how much she loved Adrien and still… Marinette didn't want to live in this world any longer. Tikki came out and flew to Marinettes face, looking deeply into Marinettes bluebell eyes. Tikki noticed that Marinette wanted to be alone so Tikki just flew away. Marinette looked at herself in her mirror. Small, sad and broken. She'd do anything to be someone else. She didn't even notice that her hands were now fists. She opened her hand to see a scrunched up poster of Adrien. She had trusted him into her heart, she let herself love him. It was all her fault. Through her sobs and cry's Marinette didn't see the dark butterfly flutter into her room. She didn't notice the butterfly land on the poster of Adrien that was still in her hand.

"Impersonator. For too long you've been ignored by your true love. And now he has decided to mock your love by dating your best friend! I can give you the power of designing yourself and others to look however you want." Hawk Moth whispers to me. I can feel the anger boiling up inside me, no. She had to fight this! She was Ladybug! She had to fight this! "Revenge on all those who mocked you, broke your heart will be easy. Revenge on those who _betrayed_ you! All you have to do, is get the miraculous from Ladybug and Chat Noir. Than you can have everything you desire." He didn't know that he was talking to lady bug. She was furious. The wet tearstains drying, she opened her mouth. Wanting so badly to say no. to say 'stuff you!' but when she opened her mouth, it wasn't Marinette that was talking.

"I'll get you the miraculous and make everyone who betrayed me suffer." A wicked smile spread across her face as she was gulfed into the darkness.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

Nino came back, without Marinette and didn't even speak to Adrien. Or Alya for that matter. He tried to speak to Nino for the rest of lunch but in the end he snapped.

"You just don't get it do you?!" Nino's face was turning red from anger. Alya, who was beside him at the time, stood back from shock. Everyone was staring at the three now. "Marinette didn't have a high school crush on you! She _loved_ you! And now she's at risk! Because of you!" he pointed an accusing finger the two. Adrien processed the words carefully. At risk? From what? Adrien's face paled.

"Nino! I don't love Adrien! And he doesn't love me! He loves Marinette! He came to me to ask me to help him get the two of them together!" Alya pleaded Nino to believe them. At first he scoffed, but when Nino turned to Adrien, he could see the genuine care for the blue haired girl and saddened his face. Before Nino could open his mouth to say what he wanted to say, someone screamed. Everyone turned to the entrance of the school to see Lady Wifi standing in the entry. Everyone looked at Alya who blushed slightly.

"From now on, this school is run by me. And if you don't mind I want three people to see me at the front of the school for their…" Lady Wifi searchers for the word, " _Punishment_." Everyone ran around screaming as the three friends paled as they realised what must have happened.

"Marinette." The three of them said in sync.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She finally felt _free_. Free from the drama of Adrien, free from the drama off Ladybug and the flirtatious Chat Noir. Free from her old, pathetic life. She was free, thanks to Hawk Moth. She'd help him in whatever way she could. First she'd cause enough trouble for Chat Noir to make his entrance and take his miraculous. Then she'd give up hers. She laughed wickedly as the dark bubbles swarmed around her, changing herself into Stormy Weather. Thanks to the powers Hawk Moth gave her, if she turned into one of his previous 'failures' she'd gain their power as well. She waved her umbrella to create a super storm. She saw from the corner of her eye Adrien running into an abandoned room. 'You'll deal with him later.' Marinette told herself. As she started dancing in the pouring rain, waiting for her 'kitty.' Not long after, He could hear Chat Noir make his intro.

"About time. I thought you weren't coming." She grinned wickedly at him as she transformed into Lady Wifi again. She pulled out her phone and start viscously trying to pause him. This was plan A. After a while of this she vanished into her phone and disappeared. Plan B was the plan she liked the most. She was going to enjoy this.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He searched everywhere. Desperately trying to find Marinette. He had to find her. He had to! Suddenly he heard a thud next to him and quickly turned to face who had made the thud. It was…Ladybug? He looked into her blue eyes, it couldn't be. Ladybug was Marinette wasn't she? Unless he was wrong. Either way, he had his Lady! His true love with him! He could defeat Marinette now! Right?

"My lady, purr-fect timing, as always." He saw her flinch at the pun from the corner of his eye but she laughed after. A forced laugh. He was right, Ladybug was Marinette. This was her plan.

"Listen kitty." He could feel her anger on the word 'kitty.' "I have a plan to defeat Impersonator but I will need your miraculous." She held out her hand. She had her plan, he now had his. He let her start taking the ring off before he grabbed her ladybug disguise and pinned her on the ground.

"Nice try Impersonator, but I'm not letting you take away my friend that easily. Marinette was surrounded by dark clouds and transformed into her normal body and screamed.

"Help! The Impersonator turned himself into Chat Noir and pounced on me!" Adrien wasn't going to be fooled that easily he looked for somewhere the akuma might be and found something scrunched in her fist. He forced it open and took the poster and unfolded it to find himself staring at…himself? He didn't have time for that, he tore the poster and quickly pounced on the akuma before it could fly away. He had no idea what to do now. He needed Marinette. Before he could say anything, she was gulfed by the dark bubbles that turned her back into normal Marinette who shook her head confused.

"Where am I?" Chat Noir went to help her up but she stood up and saw the akuma in his hand. "Never mind! I ugh… gotta go, bye!" And like that, she was gone. Within a second though. The real Ladybug jumped onto the roof.

"My lady!" He ran up and hugged Ladybug accidently letting go of the akuma. Ladybug sighed and captured the akuma. Two second later the pure white butterfly flew away.

"Sorry I wasn't here to help Chat, but I'll make it up to you. I gotta go in the meantime." Before he could argue, she was gone. Again.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

Marinette was scared. Before the akuma was out of her, Hawk Moth said he wasn't giving up. That he would return. Marinette didn't go to school the rest of the day. She just went home and cried. Cried and cried and cried. Cried because she still felt angry at Adrien and Alya, cried because she gave in to Hawk Moth's persuasion and cried because Chat Noir was still nice to her. She didn't deserve to get treated with respect and kindness. But she had. By the time she stopped crying, it was around Midnight. Marinette sat herself up and wiped her tears away. When she got up she looked around at what to do, she didn't want to go on the Ladyblog, for many reasons and she didn't want to work on her sketch book she just wanted to die. She wondered what it was like to die. She shook the thought from her mind. In the end, she Marinette gently woke Tikki up.

"Tikki, do you mind if I transform? I need to clear my head of a few things." Tikki looked at her and smiled sadly. Tikki gave a slight nod and just like that, Ladybug was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She didn't know where she was going but she decided that wherever her feet where taking her, she'd follow. She closed her eyes and let her feet do the work and before she knew it, she was on top of the merry-go-round in the park. She looked around for any sign of alarm before sighing. "Why'd my feet bring me here? Well, I guess this park has cheered me up numerus times before." She jumped down from the park and de-transformed. Now as Marinette, she walked around the park smiling at the distant memories of her and her friends. She frowned remembering the moment she lost her friends. Alya chose Adrien over her and Adrien chose Alya over her as well. Marinette sighed sadly. Marinette walked through the park, letting the cold, winter breeze flow through her hair when she sees someone else. Someone that was from her class. She walked up to him, not knowing what to say at first but when he noticed her, he spoke first.

"Marinette!" He yells nervously. She jumps at her name. "S-sorry… I heard that you got akumitized" Marinettes looked down depressed.

"You heard?" Nathanaël nods. Marinette falls to the ground and cries.

"N-no! Marinette don't cry!" He kneels down and hugs her in a comforting way. "It'll get better, I promise." Marinette looks into Nathanaël's turquoise eyes and smiles sadly.

"Thanks."

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He can't remember when he started crying, but he was. He sat, hidden in the leaves of a great oak in the park. He watched Nathanaël hug the crying Marinette. He wanted to go down and show him away. To hug Marinette himself, but… He hated her now, well, as Adrien anyways. As Chat she like him. Adrien sighed miserably. He really should head back, he'd need his rest to make it up to Marinette tomorrow. But he couldn't leave. He saw Marinette pull back from the hug. He leaned closer, she stood up and walked with Nathanaël out of the park. Adrien should've known. He'd find out what happened tomorrow, but he had to get home now. As Chat Noir, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he saw the open window of his room. He leapt through his window just as he transformed back into Adrien. Adrien didn't get much sleep that night. He just couldn't stop thinking about Marinette. When his alarm finally went off, he got dressed and ready for school. After Adrien had his breakfast, he went to the car and went to school. It was a beautiful day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Once he reached school, he went straight to his locker and waited for Marinette to come. After what felt like hours, Marinette finally came into school. He went to over to her so he could explain everything that happened.

"Hey, Marinette. I needed to ta-" before he could finish, Marinette turned on her heel and walked away from me. Nino came and sympathetically looked at Adrien.

"Dude, you just got shot down!" Nino laughed as Adrien sighed sadly. "Come on Adrien, I'll clear the beef between you and Mari." Alya came up to the two boys sadly.

"Marinette totally just ignored me. I tried to talk to her but she just walked the other way." Alya was on the brink of tears. Nino told them that he'd solve the problem.

"Ok dude, we're counting on you. You screw this up and I swear…" Nino shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it dude."

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She slouched at a seat outside of the building, waiting for the bell to go. Marinette was lonely, so she smiled when Nino came to sit with her.

"Hey Nino! How are you?" Nino smiled.

"I'm good. You?" Marinette shrugged with a small smile. She honestly didn't know how she was feeling.

"I'll cut to the chase." Marinette sighed, she knew what was coming. "Adrien and Alya aren't an item. Alya was just happy that Adrien finally shared your feelings." Marinette blushed. 'Adrien likes me?'

"Adrien likes me?" Nino nods. Crap. She messed up big time. She almost lost her true love _and_ her best friend. Marinette immediately stood up and ran back towards the entrance to the school. She wasn't going to mess up again.

 **Hey! Sorry the last chapter was so short! It was the first time I wrote a fanfiction and I didn't really know what I was doing. But I'm a fast learner so to make it up to those who care, here's the second chapter :) I'll start writing Chapter three as soon as possible but I might not be able to publish for the next two days. Once again, for those who actually care. However, I'll keep writing so that when I can publish, I should have about two-three chapters to publish straight away :). I hope you enjoy**


	3. Love Triangle

Chapter three

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded recently I wanted to but I went camping with family :P Don't worry though, I was still writing through camping so I have a another chapter to publish straight after this! Enjoy!**

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She ran towards the front of the school. She didn't know where Adrien or Alya were but she'd find them. She'd apologise and pull them into a giant hug! She didn't care about her stupid blushing or her stuttering anymore! She'd tell Adrien she loved him! She'd tell him- She fell towards the ground after running into someone. Again. Before she could land on the ground however, the person grabbed her wrist, saving her from the fall.

"Are you alright Mari?" Marinette looked up to see Nathanaël. Marinette smiled and nodded. After their chat last night, they realised they had a lot in common and became good friends.

"I'm alright, are you?" Nathanaël nodded. Marinette dusts herself off and looks back to Nathanaël smiling cheerfully. "I have to go, I'm gonna apologise to Adrien and Alya. Nino told me everything that happened." Nathanaël looks down sadly and nods.

"O-oh… ok, I hope things work out." Nathanaël walks off as Marinette stares sadly as her friend walks away. She shrugs it off for now and continues to run towards Alya and Adrien. She couldn't stop smiling, she was going to become friends with the two most important people in her life. Marinette didn't think she loved Adrien anymore but she didn't really care, maybe if they were just friends she could stop stuttering and blushing so much. She smiled at the thought of having an actual conversation with Adrien for once. When she entered the school, she looked around for her friends. Found them, she started running towards them. When she finally reaches them she bear hugs them like her father had done to her numerous times.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He watched Nino walk towards where Marinette had gone off to and waited. He could hear Alya talking to her but what she had said he had no idea. He was too busy praying that Nino would help our case.

"I hope Nino's plan works." Adrien said after a while, still staring at the entrance of the school. Alya gently punches him in the arm in annoyance.

"That's what I just said! Weren't you listening?!" Adrien blushed slightly and gives her a sheepish smile. Alya groans and plays with her phone as I continue watching the entrance. Suddenly, Marinette came into view and slammed into a red haired boy and almost fell. Adrien was about to take off to help her when the red haired boy saved her fall. It didn't take him too long to realise the boy was Nathanaël. Adrien watched the two talk and turned away from the sight sadly. His lady was taken away from him because he asked for help. Why did his luck suck so much? Because, he was _Chat Noir_. Because he thought it would be a 'good experience' and 'fun.' No he was heartbroken and alone. Not alone, he had Alya, maybe he could become best friends with her. Maybe- Before he knew it, he was being crushed in a huge group hug. Adrien looked forward and saw Nino jumping in the air happily. He looked down to see two small, blue pigtails. _Marinette_. Adrien blushed deeply as he hugged back. After what seemed like an eternity, Marinette pulled out of the hug and smiled broadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset at you, I should've known that you wouldn't try to hurt me like that." Adrien is taken aback by how she didn't blush or even stutter at her words. He looked over to Alya and saw that she was speechless.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Nino came up behind Marinette, who jumped slightly.

"Nothing much." Nino came in and gave everyone a giant group hug. "I gotta go, I promised Nathanaël that I'd hang out with him today." Once again Alya stared at her friend in wonder. As Marinette ran off to go find Nathanaël I looked off sadly.

Alya nudged him in the arm playfully. "Don't be jealous of that guy, Marinette has loved you since day one!" Adrien smiled at that but he couldn't help feel that his lady had moved on from him. He had a plan however, Marinette was more relaxed when she was taking to Chat. So, maybe Chat Noir would pay Marinette a visit today. And maybe he would admit his undying love to her as well. Show a certain bug that he wasn't just any stray. He might even show her that he was the one and only Adrien. Maybe.

 **o0o**

 _ **Nathanaël's P.O.V**_

He was chatting cheerfully to his beloved Marinette. Even though a lovesick fool like himself would usually be listening in to every word she said, his thoughts were somewhere else. How should he ask her to be his girlfriend? He had come up with twenty plans but had narrowed it down to two. He would try plan A first than plan B. If he was lucky, she would be his by the end of the day.

"So do you mind?" Nathanaël turns to look at Marinette confused, he hadn't been listening. What if he screwed things up and she became angry at him for not listening and never spoke to him again?

"Pardon?" He blushed, nervous at what her response was going to be. She giggled. Nathanaël sighed in relief as she repeated what she said earlier.

"For lunch, would you like to hang out with Alya, Nino and Adrien?" His heart melted and the warmth of Marinette's smile. He had no idea what to do, he knew that if he said yes, he'd have to spend time with _Adrien_. However if he said no he'd look like a jerk. Even though he _hated_ Adrien, he smiled and agreed to the plan. He had to show Marinette that he was a better friend than Adrien and that he cared for her.

"That sounds like a lovely plan Mari!" Marinette smiled warmly, filling Nathanaël with her warmth and comfort. "Hey Mari, I need your advice." Marinette looked at him with her giant, beautiful bluebell eyes and smiles kindly, while still having her warmth.

"What do you need help with? I'm sure we can work it out." Nathanaël sighs. Partially out of relief, and the other part out of happiness. It was fairly hard to not fall for somebody like Marinette. She was cute, clumsy and the sweetest person anybody has known. He just didn't understand how anybody could dislike her! But saying that, the only people who do dislike her, is Chloe and Sabrina. And she hated everyone, well, everyone but Adrien.

"Well…" He tried to find the way to tell her. "You see Marinette, I like this girl…" He started to blush as he looked down towards the ground, when he looked up he could have sworn he saw a little disappointment in her eyes.

Could there really be disappointment? No. He shakes his head, Marinette liked Adrien right? But he would change that.

"But, she doesn't like me back. Is there any way to try and swoon her into returning my feelings?" Marinette sighed. She couldn't have feelings for him, could she?

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

"Well…" I stare into his eyes. While we were talking I noticed some that shouldn't be there. _Love_. She started getting feelings for a certain red-haired friend. But she didn't even notice. Sure he was a nice guy but she never thought of him like that! But, she didn't really like Adrien anymore… Yes. She like Nathanaël now. Not that she really had a choice anyways. "You see Marinette, I like this girl…" Well, her new crush had crushed her in a second flat. That should be a new record or something. She didn't know if she was showing her disappointment so she tried to hide whatever feelings that were on her face with a warm smile.

Marinette was still broken and shattered and she thought she had found her saviour. Oh well.

"But she doesn't like me back. Is there any way to try and swoon her into returning my feelings?" She sighed. She wanted to hug him and tell him 'don't love whoever is crazy enough _not_ to love you. Love me!' but she couldn't do that. She was his friend, she had to be supportive. God her heart was breaking as she thought of what to do.

"Just be nice to her, try and hang out with her more and buy her gifts that she would like. Do that and I'm sure she will love you." Marinette's heart broke into tinier pieces than what they already were. All this returned her thoughts to what Nino had told her. 'Adrien loves you dude.' So now her old love returns her feelings and her new one broke her heart already. How did she have such horrible luck?! She was ladybug! Lady _luck_! "If you excuse me, I-I have to go." Marinette stood up and smiled sweetly at Nathanaël. She entered the school again as the bell rang and walked to class. She sat down next to Alya and smiled happily at her. What Alya didn't know however, was that her heart was broken on the inside. No, broken was not enough to describe what she was feeling. Shattered? Torn? No. Her heart was lost. Missing, broken and lost. And she had no idea where to find it. She just prayed the lord that she would find it before Hawk Moth tried to akumitize her again.

 **o0o**

(A/N: If I don't put whose P.O.V it is, it means it's the same as the last time.)

She ran. She didn't want to see it. She couldn't see it. It was just a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. Alya hugging Adrien, Being akumitized, Alya kissing Nathanaël. It was disastrous! As she was running she heard a bell. Wait… A bell?

"Girl, wake up!" Marinette shot her head up and fell from her seat. She was at school. In her class even. She looked up to see her friends smiling at her, trying not to laugh. Everyone was there, Nino, Alya, Nathanaël and Adrien. She started to blush as Adrien and Nathanaël both gave out their hands to help her up. Neither one back down. She reached out to grab Nathanaël's hand and he pulled her up. She smiled warmly at both of them. Still holding Nathanaël's hand, without realising, she turned to the others and smiled.

"Mind if we hang out with you today? Maybe we could all head to the park?"

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

She had chosen his hand. Almost since forever Marinette had chosen his hand to help her up. Why had she chosen Nathanaël? He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous but he would be lying if he said he didn't have the advantage as well. He would go and see how Marinette, his true love, was doing after school.

"Mind if we hand out with you today? Maybe we could all head to the park?" Her beautiful voice drove him back to the conversation. He spoke before anyone even had a chance.

"Of course we can hang out! And the park sounds amazing! Let's head there right now!" His happiness beamed excitedly. He could barely hold back his excitement. He tried to hide his blush as best as he could, which failed, as he looked down to see her holding hand with Nathanaël. Why was she still holding hand with Nathanaël? Marinette beamed happily and dragged Nathanaël out the door, heading to the park.

Nino and Alya patted him gently on the back in pity. She had moved on. But this battle wasn't over yet, and he was going to win. He just had to have the right plan. Than it hit him.

*Time skip to afterschool 'cause… :T*

 **o0o**

 _ **Plagg's P.O.V**_

"So your plan is to make Marinette, the love of your life, to fall for you as Adrien _and_ as Chat Noir so she will chose you instead of Nathanaël?" Adrien nods as he scribbles his plan on a piece of paper. Plagg sighs as he eats his delectable Camembert. "Tell me again how this isn't being obsessive?" Adrien sighs as Plagg gulps down his Camembert in one bite.

"Tell me how to make you full first." Plagg just laughs as his friend continues writing. "There! It's perfect! Now I just have to make it happen!" Plagg realises what's going to happen and starts flying away quickly.

"No! I don't want to help you with your messed up plan!"

Adrien snickers quickly. "Plagg! Claws out!" Plagg is sucked into Adrien's ring and before you know it, Chat Noir is standing were Adrien was.

 **o0o**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Marinette lay on her bed, sketching out a new design for Ladybug. It was starting to get really worn down, for when Marinette fixed everything, it fixed everything, _except_ the suit. Tikki flies out of Marinette's purse and smiles at her. Marinette returns her smile with one of her own and continues the new design.

"Wow Marinette! This looks amazing!" Tikki explains in her soft voice. The design was practically the same but it wasn't so tight and more loose and it came with a small scarf that was, of course, red with black polka dots.

"Thanks Tikki. I think it'd be easier to fight if the outfit was loose and easier to do big movements in." Marinette slightly blushes as she continues. "I also think it'd look nicer with the scarf as well." Tikki laughs in her high pitched voice.

As Marinette continued her design, she heard a small knock on her window. She looked up in surprise as Tikki hid. Marinette hid her design as she walked to the window to open it. It was none other than Chat Noir, why would Chat Noir be here?

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

"Purr-incess, mind if I come in?" Marinette, surprisingly, chuckled at the pun and let him in. His face lights up immediately as she laughed at his pun, _his_ pun. Once he jumps inside her room, he bends down and kisses her hand as he usually does.

"So, what brings you here kitty?" Her face burns up slightly. He hides his smile, knowing he had caused her to look even cuter than she already is.

"I was hiding from that girl who runs the Ladyblog." He would have to talk to Alya about that. "She wanted me to do some poses or something." He laughs nervously while scratching his neck. He hoped tha this awkward moment would pass soon. He had saved Marinette as Chat Noir a few times now but he didn't really know much about her as Chat so his aim was to become friends with her as Ladybug and Marinette.

"So you thought to hide from her at her best friend's house?" Crap. When she says it like that it sounds so stupid. A slight blush comes to his face as he thinks of an excuse. Nothing comes up.

"Ah, you got me. I really came because you're a cool girl and I wanted to get to know you more." Trying to hide his blush failed so he just stood there awkwardly. Marinette giggled a little before walking up and smiling warmly.

"No need to lie you silly kitty." She ruffled his hair slightly and he accidently let out a purr. They both froze. 'Crap. I'm blushing like crazy.' Adrien tried to calm himself down before he heard her start to laugh. "You purred?! That's so cute!" she continues laughing happily. He threw on his best cheesy smile to her.

"So… what were you doing before I came?" Marinette stops laughing and walks back to her bed to sit down. Adrien follows her and sits down with her.

"Oh nothing, just designing clothes, a new outfit for ladybug actually." Chat Noir smiled, he knew she designed clothes but lied, hesitantly, to her.

"You design clothes? You'll have to make something for me one time princess." Marinette smiles at that. What she said next shocked him.

"Why not now? I have time." She smirked in his direction. Was she flirting with him?

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She didn't know why or how but it just happened! She swears she didn't know how. But when Chat Noir came, she swooned. Was she falling for Chat as well now? That was two people now, Nathanaël _and_ Chat Noir. She was in big trouble.

"Now? Alright. What do you think would suit me?" Marinette draws herself back to their conversation and smiles.

"How about a leather jacket to match your outfit? I'm sure Ladybug would fall for you then." Chat shakes his head.

"I don't think I love ladybug anymore, I mean, yes she's the most amazing girl in the world, but what's the point in falling for someone who would never share your feelings?" Marinette sadly looked down, holding back her tears.

"There is no point in it. So that's a no to the jacket?" She quickly changes the subject and picks up her sketch book.

"I like scarfs! How about a scarf?" Marinette begins drawing a design for a black scarf with green paw prints dotted around it at the bottom and top. When she's down she shows the design to Chat who leaped up and hugged Marinette. "It's amazing! I love it!" Her heart flutters slightly and she screams at herself to stop.

As Marinette pulls out the material she needed to make the scarf Chat Noir looks at her thoughtfully.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Her heart freezes. She doesn't turn to look at Chat when she shakes her head.

"I don't know." She simply says, she was going to leave it at that but decided against it. "I did love this one guy but, well he broke my heart so I don't like him in that way anymore."  
"He must be an idiot to break your heart." Chat simply said. She smiled thankfully at him before continuing.

"Then I fell for this other guy but he broke my heart in a second flat. But I still have feelings for him. There's also this one other guy but I'm not too sure about him." She sighs heartbrokenly. "I don't know if I want to put my heart on the line to love this last guy." Chat walks up to her and just pulls her into a hug.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He could guess who the guys were. He, as Adrien, was the one who broke her heart. Nathanaël was the guy who broke her heart in a second. And Chat was that last guy. He had just pulled Marinette into a huge hug. He was sorry, so sorry for the pain that he had caused her. He had broken her heart so dearly and it was a wonder how she stayed on top of things for so long. It wasn't long before Marinette hugged back and just cried. He didn't know how long they just sat there, but it felt like an eternity. When she finally broke the hug to look up into his eyes, he looked down with a sad smile. He stared into her bluebell eyes and immediately grew lost in them. That is, until, she kissed him.

 **Welp, that's the end of this chapter. Once again, sorry I haven't been able to upload these past two days but I'll tell you now, there is a few more chapter coming this way for you.**

 **Also! I don't exactly know where I'm going with this so if you have any ideas, please tell me in private message or in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ Au revoir**


	4. Working at the Bakery

Chapter four

 **Surprise! Didn't even have to wait an hour for the next chapter! Aren't I the best? Nah. I suck :( But OMG thank you! When I started this, it was just for fun, I didn't think anyone would actually like it and stuff, but wow! You guys proved me wrong! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She didn't know why she kissed him. She was just sad and alone and then Chat came and he was so, warm and happy. He was there for her. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore, she loved him! His lips were soft and warm and she couldn't control herself. She felt herself turn into a giant puddle of goo when she was in his arms. He was home to her. When she was out of breathe she hesitantly pulled back to hear Chat whimper sadly. Marinette blushed. She had just kissed Chat Noir! _The_ Chat Noir! What if Alya found out?!

"That was fun." Chat's beautiful voice pulled her back to reality. "We should do that again sometime." He winked. Marinette could feel her cheeks turn to a very dark shade of red.

"I, ugh… umm. Ahh…" She tried to remember English. She forced herself to remember the language. Chat just laughed as he fell off of the bed. That was her cue to laugh. So both she and Chat laughed so hard until they were dying to try and get some air into their lungs. "So, Chat, do you do anything outside of school?" Once Chat calms down enough to answer he looks at her. His green eyes filled with love.

"I do Piano and fencing." He smiles at her. _Piano and fencing_. Exactly what Adrien does. Weird. "But I mainly like to hang with my friends." She shakes her thoughts away and smirks.

"Do you like baking?" Marinette laughs at his weird look. "My parents have gone away for the next few weeks to this food convention in America or someplace so I'm alone and running the bakery myself, I could use the help when there's no akuma attacks." She winks.

"A-and you want me to help?" Marinette smiles. She had the perfect plan to try and figure out which she loved more.

"Sure, why not? You said you so yourself, you wanted to get to know me more." Marinette smiles a warm smile.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

As Adrien jumped from roof to roof he couldn't help but smile widely. Not only did Marinette kiss him, she asked him to help her with work! As Chat Noir of course but still! He could still remember the kiss. Her sweet, gently lips against his, how she gently bit his bottom lip and how her lips tasted like chocolate and pastries. She must have been eating them recently. She was amazing. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he actually blew it. He'd fix it though. He would.

*time skip to school the next day 'cause I'm bored :)*

 **o0o**

 _ **Nathanaël's P.O.V**_

He saw her walk into school. She was absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a loose, black shirt with a giant red flower in the centre and pair of black pants with small green stripes along it. She wore her hair down today which only made her even more beautiful. She came running up to me and smiled happily.

"Hey Nathanaël! Can I ask a favour?" Her cheeks were slightly red and she smiled warmly. Nathanaël immediately nods in acceptance. He'd do anything for her.

"What is it?" He asks curiously. He didn't care what it really was, he'd still do it. He was just curious.

"Oh, well my parents are away for a few weeks and I am running the bakery, so I was wondering if you wanted to help me these next few weeks." Nathanaël's cheeks bloomed into a light shade of red as he nodded out of instinct.

"I'd be happy to help you!" Marinette hands him her address and runs off saying she'd be hanging out with Alya today. He didn't even care that she'd left at that moment. His love had just practically asked him on a date. He was so happy he could have actually screamed out of happiness! His knees were shaking underneath him but all he could do was stare at Marinette's address.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

Marinette stood at her locker and happily pulled her history book out of her locker.

"Marinette, I thought you asked Chat Noir to help you with the bakery?" Marinette nodded happily. "Then why'd you ask Nathanaël to help as well?" Asked the little kwaimi with a confused look.

"If the two of them are together, I can see which one I love more and I can put this heartbreak drama behind me." Marinette said with triumph. Tikki just sighs as she floated into the small purse that was always with Marinette. Marinette saw Alya talking to Nino and Adrien and went to walk towards them when Chloe stood in front of her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Marinette. What have you got there?" Chloe swipes something Marinette was holding, making her drop everything. "Wow! These designs are fairly decent!" Marinette growls warningly as Chloe flicks through the pages of her sketch book.

"Give me my sketch book back Chloe." Marinette says calmly through clenched teeth. Chloe just laughs and shakes her head. Everyone was looking now.

"No. I think I'll keep this thanks." Chloe goes to turn away before Marinette swiftly tries to grab her sketch book before Chloe swats her hand away. "Except this disgusting dress. This I think I'll shred. You know what, maybe I'll just shred the whole thing." Marinettes eyes widen in disbelief.

"You wouldn't" She whispered quietly. Chloe just laughs evilly. He turns towards the front of the school and walks towards that way. Marinette noticed that it had started raining at one point. Her eyes widened even more as she realised what Chloe was going to do. She chased after Chloe, begging her not to do it. Chloe just laughed and threw Marinette's book onto the wet road as it was slowly destroyed by the rain and the cars.

"There, now it's where it belongs." Marinette slumps to the floor watching as her designs start to grow soggy and destroyed. She didn't even notice that she was crying until she felt the tears drop off of her face. Chloe just turns around and walks away as the bell rings in the distant.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He was practically beaming when Marinette started to walk towards him. He could feel his day brightening up already. But then Chloe came and snatched something from her. Nino was holding Alya back and Adrien tried to move. He begged his body to move but he was frozen. He watched Chloe head for the front of the school and throw a book in the rain. Marinette didn't chase after it. Chloe just laughed and left when the bell rang. Marinette had just sunk to the ground. Nino was pulling Adrien towards class, he knew that Marinette just needed time. He didn't want to give it to her though, he just wanted to run up to her and hug her. He couldn't though, so he went to class and looked at the desk throughout class.

*Time skip to after school 'cause I don't know what to do sorry :T don't hate me x-x*

 **o0o**

"Plagg! Claws out!"

"No!" he screams as he tries to fight the ring. "I don't wanna be caught in that icky love stuff!" He cries out, but in the end he is sucked into the ring and Adrien transforms into Chat Noir.

"Hehe sorry Plagg." Adrien whispers as he heads to Marinette's place to help out at the bakery. 'Today's gonna be awesome! Especially since I got Marinette this new design book! I hope she likes it.' Adrien decides to enter through the front door, since he's helping out. When he enters the closed shop, he looks around. "Marinette? You here?" Suddenly there's a loud bang from downstairs and Adrien races downstairs to see Marinette on the floor covered in flour and metal trays everywhere.

"Good on you Marinette, you klutz." Marinette sulks to herself and looks up to see Chat trying to hold in his laughter. "Oh…hi Chat." She picks herself up dusts herself off before Adrien hears a slight knock at the door.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She hears the knock on the door and goes up the stairs to answer it. As she heads up the stairs, she sees Nathanaël at the door and smiles. With Chat behind her she answers the door and lets Nathanaël in.

"Hey Marinette, hey… Chat Noir? What's a hero like you doing here?" Before the flirtatious cat can answer, Marinette explains.

"Well, I needed two helpers in case one couldn't come one day and Chat Noir _is_ my friend so I asked you two. Is that ok?" Both the boys nod, but without looking at Marinette, they only both looked at each other in a slightly threatening way. 'Well, Marinette… today will be, interesting.'

"So Mari," Chat says putting his arm around Marinette, from the corner of her eye, she can see Nathanaël flinch. "What can I help with?" Marinette sighed.

"Well, Chat, it'd be an honour if you could charm the customers at the counter whilst me and Nathanaël cook, then we can switch roles every day. Does that sound good to you guys?" Another staring contest as they nod.

Marinette and Nathanaël walk down stairs chatting happily as they bake everything that's been ordered for the next few days. After a few hours, Marinette heads upstairs to see how Chat is going to realise that he was a natural when it came to the counter, in fact, if she was honest, he was better than her papa. And her papa was the best. He was drawing in more business and even convincing people to buy just that one more cupcake or just a little extra of the pastries. He was amazing.

"Thank you! Please do come again!" Chat Noir gives one of his goofy grins as Marinette passes him by and closes the shop. "So my purr-incess. Did you enjoy cooking without me? Admit it, you had a claw-ful time." He laughs a little at his puns.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." She sarcastically laughs. "Hey Nathanaël you can come up now!" She calls out to Nathanaël.

 **o0o**

 _ **Nathanaël's P.O.V**_

This afternoon was great! He was joking with Marinette, playing with Marinette. Having fun with Marinette. The only way it could've been better was if that stupid cat wasn't here to ruin the moment. Every time that Marinette was starting to see the real Nathanaël, she kept talking about Chat! He hated it! What was so good about that stupid cat anyways! It was ridiculous! At least he got to spend three hours straight with her instead of that stupid cat. Marinette walked upstairs, saying she was going to close the shop. He kept thinking of her, of how her hands moved when she was stirring batter or cracking eggs. Even while she was cooking she was amazing! He heard Marinette call him up so he dusted himself off and came up the stairs to see Chat Noir happily talking to Marinette. He saw how he looked at her, how he smiled whenever she laughed at his joke. It was heartbreaking. But Nathanaël wasn't giving up that easily. He would make Marinette love him.She would be his.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

"So tomorrow, Chat will work downstairs with me whilst Nathanaël will work at the counter. Is that alright with everyone?" Adrien answered immediately

"Yes that will be purr-fect." Adrien smiles as Nathanaël groans and Marinette laughs slightly.

"Let's just hope it won't be a cat-astrophe" Marinette giggles slightly. Adrien's face lights up at Marinette's pun. However, from the corner of his he can see Nathanaël stiffen. 'Ha, puns are Mari and I's thing. You must feel so left out.' He would feel sorry, but this was turning to war, the winner getting the girl. Which meant you had to do everything you could to try and be the one she chose.

"Marinette, I got you something." Both the boys said in sync. At this, Marinette jumped and Adrien death glared Nathanaël but Nathanaël only death glared him in return. Adrien just smirked and hand Marinette a very expensive sketch book.

"Oh wow! Thanks Chat! I needed a new one!" Marinette hugged him with love and he eagerly hugged back. "Wait…How'd you know I needed a new one…"

Crap. He really needs to think these plans through some more. "I go to the same school as you and saw Chloe throw you old one in the rain…?" He hoped that sounded like a good excuse, even though it was pretty much the truth.

"I ugh got you something to Marinette, it might not be as good as what Chat got you but…" Marinette went to see what Nathanaël got her and she was shocked at whatever it was.

"I-it's beautiful… Thank you Nathanaël." She hugged him with gratitude and was heartbroken. Suddenly a beep from his ring brought him to reality again.

"Well my princess, I should get going." He smiles sadly towards Marinette. "Au revoir" And with that he walks out the building and jumps from rooftop to rooftop.

 **I'm gonna end this chapter here sorry. Hope you've enjoyed it so far, I'll try to post a new chapter every day for you guys. So I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. Au revoir! ^^**


	5. Ship Names

Chapter five

 **Bonjour! How is everybody doing this lovely night/day? I know I'm doing extremely well because people like my fanfiction ^^! I'm so happy right now that I don't even care that I have no idea what to write! Anyways, enjoy**

 **o0o**

 _ **Tikki's P.O.V**_

Tikki watched as Marinette slept peacefully. She could only imagine the pain she's been going through these past few days. Tikki was so happy that she found the two perfect guys for her. Now all Marinette had to do was figure out which she loved more. Chat or Nathanaël. It would be hard, but Tikki couldn't stand to see Marinette in pain anymore, so she did what any reasonable kwami would do. She decided to pick which was best for Marinette and _help_ him win. She thought long and hard, but in the end she knew who Marinette should be with. It was none other than partner in heroism (Is that a word?), Chat Noir. She'd help Chat win, but to do that, she needed to know who he really was.

 **o0o**

 _ **Alya's P.O.V**_

"Girl wake up! I've been here for an hour and you still haven't noticed my being here?" Marinette groans as she sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes as Alya smirks happily. Even though Alya had gotten her best friend back and everything was cool between them, she couldn't help notice that she didn't blush or stutter around Adrien anymore.

"Alya? What are you – doing here?" A yawn interrupting her own question. God, Marinette was too cute without her realising it. Alya pulled out her phone and started recording, she was so sending this to a certain blond-haired, green-eyed friend. "What! Alya why are you recoding me?!" Alya burst out laughing as Marinette's cheeks burned to a beautiful shade of rosewood.

"Girl sometimes you are just too cute. How is it that you're still single?" Marinette's blush darkened as she hid under the blankets and groaned.

"Alya turn your phone off!" Mari started whining like a small toddler. Alya stopped recoding and started laughing crawling onto the bed and hiding under the blankets with her. "Who let you in anyways? My parents aren't here." Alya took her spare key out of her pocket and waved it with a smug look on her face.

"Anyways. It's Saturday and Nino, Adrien and I are going to the movies and guess who's coming with us." Alya practically sung the last part. Instead of seeing her usually shy, stuttering friend she saw someone completely different. Someone who _wasn't_ obsessed with Adrien.

"I don't know Alya, please do give me the honour of knowing who will be forced to join you on your date with Nino?" Marinette asks dramatically and sarcastically. Ignoring her friend's comment she poked Marinette's shoulder and sung in her ear.

"You're going on a date with _Adrien_." Marinette shrugged at the thought. "Really? Nothing?" Marinette slightly shook her head at Alya but gave her an apologetic smile anyways.

"I wouldn't have been able to come anyways. I have to work here with a few friends." Alya opened her mouth in surprise. Only nine AM and she's already been thrown around with so many surprises.

"So let me get this straight." Alya begins twirling her hair around her figure. "Not only do you not have a crush on Adrien anymore, but you're declining a free movie ticket to _work_ here on a Saturday with a few friends that doesn't include me?" Marinette flinched at the fake hurt in Alya's voice.

Marinette nodded slightly. Alya took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, I'm joining you today then. I'll help you work." Alya smiled at her bewildered friend's face. "Who exactly is helping us work?"

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

By the time he reached Marinette's front door, as Chat Noir, he could most definitely hear the fangirl screams from upstairs. One name came to mind.

"Alya." He heard someone else speak in sync behind him. He turned around to see Nathanaël standing beside him flinching as the screams continue on.

"You have to hand it to her, she can hold a scream for a long time." Nathanaël chuckled as the scream continued. When it finally ended Chat knocked on the door and turned to face Nathanaël

"You can tell it'll be claw-ful if she's staying." They both laughed at the pun when Alya opened the door and practically pulled them both inside.

"Chat! How long have you been friends with my Mari? Are you dating Ladybug? Are you dating Marinette? Can you do some poses for me?-" As Alya continues with questions, Adrien shares a nervous glance with Nathanaël before Marinette steps in.

"Alya, we need to work now…" This snaps Alya back to reality and nods. "So since I can't trust Alya to be around Chat right now, Chat will be working with me downstairs and Nathanaël and Alya can work up here at the cashier. Does that sound good to everyone?" Everybody nods except for Adrien who smiles widely.

"Sounds purr-fect if it means alone time with my princess." Before Marinette can reply to his flirting and awesome pun, Alya squeals in excitement.

"MariNoir? No. Chatinette? No." Marinette pushes Chat Noir down the stairs before he could get Alya even more geared up as Nathanaël pushes Alya towards the cashier and opens the shop. Within a few minutes, they were all running around the place crazy busy. Which sucked for Adrien because it meant he didn't have enough time to flirt or compliment his princess.

"Chat could you please bring the wedding cake out of the oven? Oh no! The cookies! Marinette was running all over the place like a cat running away from a bath and she had three helpers! Adrien didn't want to know how much stress poor Marinette would be in if they all didn't chip in. After they both finished baking, they decided to start decorating the cakes.

After trying to decorate a cake and failing, Marinette walked up to him and held his hands showing him how to hold the (don't know what it's called x-x) icing thing. After showing him that they worked on icing a wedding cake that was due in an hour. It took them most of the hour but the managed. Every now and then, Adrien had to quickly leave to transform and feed Plagg but he always returned in less than five minutes. When it was finally closing time, Marinette handed a slice of delicious, gooey chocolate sponge cake (that cake with cream and jam in the middle if you don't know, it's really good ^-^) as a thanks. As Nathanaël and Alya leave, Alya still coming up with ship names for him and Marinette, Chat quickly kissed Marinette on the cheek before departing. It was a long, but good, day.

 **o0o**

 _ **Tikki's P.O.V**_

She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she had to get these two together. She hid in the leathery pocket of Chat Noir's suit. When Tikki hears a thud and Chat saying something that is muffled, Chat Noir's transformation finishes and reveals Adrien. She was hidden beneath his jacket but can't help but fly out in shock!

" _Adrien_?!" The small kwami flies past a startled Plagg and faces a startled teenaged boy instead. "You're Chat Noir?!" Tikki can't hold back her surprised looked. She laughed at the irony of it all.

"Tikki?! What are you doing here? You should be with Ladybug!" Plagg, though happy, rushes to her with a worried expression. Tikki stares at Adrien, whose just staring at her with a very confused look.

"Well I couldn't just stay sitting and hope that they would get together!" Tikki desperately tries to explain to Plagg. She points towards Adrien. "I mean come on! He would never confess his feelings to her without us!"

"Hey!" Adrien pouts slightly. "Uncalled for." Ignoring his disagreement, Plagg puts his small arm against his chin in thought.

"Well that is true…" Tikki snickers at the annoyed look on Adrien's face, clearly annoyed at the conversation about him without him having a say. "But Tikki, what if there's an akuma attack? We have to get you back to Ladybug." Tikki sighs in agreement.

"Alright, but on one condition." Plagg looks at her in thought. "We get these two together." Plagg shakes Tikki's arm in agreement.

"Deal. Alright lover-boy, gimmie cheese and let's get Tikki back." Adrien grumbles annoyed as he hands some Camembert to Plagg. Adrien turns to Tikki and takes in her look.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He knocks on the window gently, startling poor Marinette. She quickly stumbles as she comes to open the window.

"Chat, what are you doing here?" Adrien sighs. It was time. After this, he'll either be the one who gets the girl, or the one who she never wants to see again.

"Hey princess. I brought something that I think you lost." Tikki flies into view, not looking at Marinette in the eyes.

"T-Tikki! Where were you?! What have you been doing?! Why where you with Chat? Does Chat know my identity? Wait he has to…" Marinette's shocked face was blushing slightly. Tikki shamefully floats towards Marinette. Marinette goes in to hug Tikki. "I was so worried."

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

Once Marinette pulls out of the hug from Tikki, she goes up and hugs Chat. With her face against his leathery suit she pulls him in closer.

"Thank you." She whispered into the leather. Chat hugged back and smiled, she couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. She barely heard him whisper it, but he did and it made her heart flutter.

"I love you." She smiles, her heart beating dangerously fast. She didn't know why she said it, maybe she wasn't in control of her own mouth but she had said it anyways. "However I must agree with Alya on this one, I do like the sound of Chatinette." He chuckles and Marinette ignores what he said.

"I love you to." Her eyes were drawn shut so she didn't notice when Chat dropped his transformation until a black little thing came up to her face and tapped her nose.

"Ugh! You don't know how much I had to put up with about you." Marinette's eyes shot open to see a small black kwami staring up at her with those big green eyes. "Ladybug this, Ladybug that. Marinette this, Marinette that. Ugh." The small kwami looks at her happily. She can clearly see he's joking.

"Well it's nice to meet you…" Marinette trials off, scratching the top of the cat's head while still in the hug.

"Plagg." Plagg smiles happily. Then it hit her.

"Wait! Chat you dropped your transformation!" She pulls away and realises that she wasn't looking at Chat Noir anymore, she was looking at her good friend, Adrien Agreste.

 **o0o**

"Adrien!" Marinette breaks the hug and backs away like a scared animal. "Your chat?!" Adrien nods, he was scared. She didn't know why but he was scared.

"I-I know that you hate m-me now, so I'll just leave…" She could see that he was trying to leave before she could see him cry but it was pretty hard not to see the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. It broke her heart.

"W-wait! Ch-Adrien," She called out before as his back turned away from her. Her heart was being destroyed at the sadness from Adrien. She forgot what she was going to say so she just ran up to him and hugged him from behind. She could imagine the blush on his face and it made her giggle. "I'm glad it's you."

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

She hugged him from behind and he turned around in the hug, not wanting to break it and hugged her back. His arms locked around her he took in the smell of her hair, it smelled like cake and pastries from all the baking yesterday. He didn't know what he was doing, he was just so happy that she didn't hate him. He pulled out of the hug, enough so he didn't have to break it but so he could look into her beautiful, bluebell eyes and her slight blush.

"You're the most beautiful human in the entire universe." She didn't have time to reply as he threw himself forward, entwining his lips with hers. After the shock left her, she actually kissed back and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled each other as they tried to win. After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, she finally broke free of the kiss, panting for breathe. Apparently they were kissing all night because he saw sunlight seek through the window. He turned his attention back on his love and looked at her in awe. She looked beautiful when her cheeks where flustered. He wanted the day to stay like this forever. Just them hugging and kissing and loving, but to his dismay she stood up and smiled down to him.

He slightly pouted as she went into the bathroom and swatted him away when he went to follow. So after several minutes of who knows what, he sat on her bed. Sulking that his princess made him wait inside.

"Are you nearly done?" He whined. He was bored and he wanted to be surrounded in her warmth again. He could hear he sweet laughter from inside her bathroom. Then it stopped.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She didn't want to break the hug, but she had to. She needed a shower and to get herself ready for the day. So she entered her ensuite and showered, she could hear him whining and pouting, he was just so cute! She knew she'd pick him in the long run but she just couldn't wait any longer without his warmth and his sweet, loving kisses. She sighed at the thought of them. She could hear Adrien call out to her, obviously trying to be patient, but he obviously wasn't. She started to laugh at how he was really like a cat when she stopped. Marinette forgot clothes. She had two choices walk out with only a towel on or ask Adrien to bring in some clothes. With option one not being an actual option she walked up to the door, already embarrassed.

"Um… Adrien?" She heard him hurry to the door in worry.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She could feel him starting to panic.

"I, ugh… forgot clothes to change into…" Her whole face burning red in shame. "Could you please get me something to wear?" She could practically feel the heat radiating from his face.

"Well, my lady, that's not really a problem. For you can come out here and get the clothes yourself." Oh he was really enjoying this, so she decided to do the unthinkable. Flirt back.

"Oh, silly me. Maybe I will come out and get my clothes, I mean surely you want mind if I come out with only a towel. _And_ surely you wouldn't mind if I answered the door to Nathanaël when he comes wearing this, if he comes early." She could feel the shock and annoyance as he went to grab her clothes.

 **Bonjour! I don't know if it's the next day since I updated my fanfic but it's the next day to me so here's the next chapter! I spent most of the night working on it because I couldn't sleep so I know it's not my best work but hey, it's something. I hope you enjoy it and with that Au revoir! ^-^**


	6. The Deal

Chapter six

 **Bonjour! I am not proud to say I just choked on a balloon x-x. I guess I was just excited because I finally now where I'm heading with the story! It won't be me just making words up as I go! Isn't everyone happy now? Enjoy chapter six!**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

Marinette listens to Adrien stomp around her room, trying to find something for her to wear. Once he finally comes back he opens the door sightly to hand Marinette the clothes he wanted her to wear. It was a loose, blue shirt with a black cat sitting in the centre and a pair of red skinny jeans.

"Um… Adrien?" Marinette's face burns a light red at having this conversation with the love of her life.

"What is it? Does my princess not like the claw-some outfit I picked for her?" Marinette slaps her face in annoyance as she ignores the pun.

"Well, you forgot the…um… underwear…"

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

His face reddens. He didn't know what to do, Should he go through her private drawers just to find a bra and panties? His face turning a delightful shade of red as his thoughts race. He tries to gain the words to say something anything! 'Come on Adrien! Say something! Say something!' He screams to himself.

"S-something…" He mentally slaps himself.

"W-what?" He can hear Marinette stutter in the bathroom. Adrien just wants to shrink to the floor and cry. The only way this could get any worse was if Alya came.

"Well. Well. Well." 'Adrien. You're an imbecile.' Marinette groans from the bathroom and Adrien stiffens as he remembers that this isn't a dream. "Adrien, what brings you here to sweet, clumsy Marinette's room?" Her calm and deadly voice is iced with venom.

"Wǒ zhǐshì bāng mǎlǐ nèi tè wǒ fāshì!" His face reddens as Alya starts laughing. 'English Adrien. _English_.'

(A/N: Adrien said: I was just helping her I swear.)

"You wouldn't be a pervert stalking my Marinette would you?" She was really enjoying this.

"H-he was just helping me find some clothes." Alya's wicked smile fades with a quick, 'we'll come back to this' look. Alya pushes Adrien down the stairs before going back to Marinette.

"I'm guessing you don't want to help her with her undergarments so you just be a good boy and wait down stairs with Nathanaël." Adrien stiffens. Once Alya is definitely gone, Adrien looks at Nathanaël, who is in fact death-glaring him.

 **o0o**

 _ **Alya's P.O.V**_

"Ok girl, what's going on?" Alya sits on the bed with Marinette blushing from embarrassment. "First Nathanaël, than Chat Noir and now Adrien?! I thought you were over Adrien in the first place?"

Marinette sighs dramatically. "It's not my fault he's so…dreamy." Alya sighed in frustration.

"Well I ship whatever you ship. Just do me one thing." Alya changed her tone from mischief to serious. "Whoever you choose, make sure their the one that you _need_." With that Alya stood up and left Marinette with the hardest part of her life so far.

 **o0o**

 _ **Nathanaël's P.O.V**_

It was obvious that this love triangle was turned to a love square. The way Adrien blushed when Alya teased him. Three men trying to get one girl. Bring it on. Nathanaël wasn't going to lose.

"I guess we're fighting for the same girl then." He calmly says to a still blushing Adrien. Nathanaël knows that he was death glaring him but he didn't stop. Adrien turned to face him in the eye. "We should make some arrangements."

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

One; no kissing on the lips. Two; they only have a week to win her heart. Three; no embarrassing the other men. And they both agreed to ask Marinette on a date on Friday morning for the same day and see who she picks. Whoever she picks, is the winner. That were the rules of their competition.

"So, do we have a deal?" Nathanaël's icy voice rings through Adrien's face. 'Say No! No deal! You know Marinette loves _you_. You don't need to prove anything!' His mind was screaming at him to not do this.

"Deal." He was an idiot. Marinette wasn't some prize to be won. She was amazing.

"Make sure the rules reach the _cat_." The pure hatred in Nathanaël's eyes were kind of scary. But he didn't have time for being _scared_. He had to win Marinette's heart as Adrien again, she had it as Chat but even though she knew that Chat and Adrien were one in the same, she acted more calm and loveable with Chat. So all he had to do was get Marinette to fall for him again. Easy as pie. Right?

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She walked down the stairs in the clothes Adrien picked out for her, ready to face her friends. Alya's words still echoing in her mind. 'How do I know which one I need?' Marinette saw the two of them death glaring each other and she sighed. She had her hair in a bun for a change to see what her friend's reaction would be.

"Hey guys!" both of the boys turn to face her happily. "Since it's Sunday and the bakery is usually closed on Sundays, why don't we go watch a movie?" Both the boys blushed as she smiled warmly towards both of them.

"I'd love to go see a movie!" Adrien and Nathanaël smiled in sync. So Marinette went to get her purse and the three of them left the building cheerfully. That was, until Chloe came by.

"Adrikens!" She ran up to Adrien and held onto his arm with a great force. "What are you doing with _her_?" She points to Marinette with a pout. 'God she's a baby.'

"Well, I love her." Marinette blushed as Chloe's cheeks burn red with anger.

"What?!" the three of them say surprised. Chloe and Nathanaël with anger and Marinette with surprise. 'How could this situation get any worse?'

"Adrikens! How can you love someone who is a total stalker, who has memorised your entire time table, and-" Marinette's face blushed immensely. How'd she know all this stuff? Marinette just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She didn't realise she was crying.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He wasn't really listening to the list of things Chloe was saying. He was focusing on a few children playing in the background. That was, until, he heard a small whimper from beside him. Marinette was crying. Her face was blushing furiously as tears streamed down her burning cheeks. He couldn't see anything else. All he knew at that moment was that Chloe made Marinette cry. Again. His heart was pounding, his thoughts racing. He felt his face redden in anger. He tried to remember how to speak English, but his anger was making him forget, so he did the next best thing.

"Shén kè luò yī! Wǒ hèn nǐ! Nǐ cónglái méiyǒu guānxīnguò rènhé rén, dàn nǐ zìjǐ!" His face red with anger as he points a finger to Chloe's chest and continues ranting in Chinese. "Nàme, wèishéme bù zhèyàng zuò dàjiā yì gè máng, liú zài dìyùle qítā rén de shēngmìng qízhōng bāokuò wǒ de!"

(A/N: Adrien said: God Chloe! I hate you! You have never cared about anybody but yourself! So why don't you do everybody a favour and stay the hell out of other people's lives!

He feels a hand on his shoulder to see Marinette wiping away her tears. "She's not worth it." Adrien sighs and pulls Marinette into a hug. He can hear Chloe stomping off into the distance angrily. "What'd you say to her anyways?" Adrien shrugs effortlessly.

"The truth." He says before giving one of his goofy smiles. "Don't we have a movie to watch?"

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

Adrien, Marinette and Nathanaël walk to the ticket booth and each buy a ticket. Both Adrien and Nathanaël fighting over who paid for Marinette. What they didn't know however, was that when they were fighting, Marinette bought the three tickets herself. And as if they didn't learn their lesson last time, the same thing happened with the food and drinks. They just ended up staring at her with dumbfound look as she handed each an ice cream. She giggled slightly as the both blushed out of embarrassment. They were both so cute. But she already loved her kitty. It had always been him. She would tell him later that she wanted to date him, after the movie. The three of them enter the cinemas and watch their movie. However, after a while, Marinette noticed tha her friends focus where mainly on her instead of the movie. She sighed and dismissed all their silliness and became intrigued in the movie. It wasn't particularly new but the movie was great and so many people had suggested it. And honestly, it kinda felt like what she was in, except she wasn't just a prize to be won to them. They didn't have anything like rules or a due date because they knew that she wouldn't like that.

 **o0o**

 _ **Nathanaël's P.O.V**_

He didn't care about the movie, heck, he didn't even know _what_ he was watching. He only noticed how the bright light of the screen reflected onto her and made her warm aura even brighter. She truly was one of a kind. Suddenly the screen went black as the credits started rolling up. He turned to face Marinette and smiled.

"How'd you guys enjoy the movie?" She switched her warm gaze between Adrien and him. Crap.

"Ugh… It was…amazing?" Marinette smiled apologetically. God, she could see through his lie but didn't bring it up, she was truly an angle.

"Honestly princess? I was too busy staring at the lovely angle beside me to watch a silly movie." Nathanaël growled as Marinette giggles softly. At least he was ahead of the cat.

"I'll be right back." Marinette explained as she ran off as we left the cinemas. Adrien had a second to prepare before Nathanaël turned to him with his icy glare.  
"You won't win. I'll make sure of that. One way or _another_." He said with clear anger. When Marinette returned he smiled warmly at her and pulled all his happiness into his next sentence. "I have to go sorry, have a good day Marinette, you to, _Adrien_." And with that. He stalked off.

 **Sorry this chapter's so short x-x but I didn't know where to go without possibly giving away the story T-T please don't hate me! I promise the next chapter will be longer! I promise. And with that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Au revoir! ^-^**


	7. The beginning of the end

_**Chapter seven**_

 **Bonjour! I am saying this early so that you won't hate me after. I am extremely tired. I haven't slept for what seems like forever and it's around midnight. So yes, my writing is even suckier than usual. With that said enjoy and don't kill me…please x-x**

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

Betrayal. Lies and betrayal. She thought she could love him again. She thought she could trust them both. She let her heart love again for it to be ripped apart again. She wished she could die. She _wanted_ to die. France didn't need Ladybug, they could live without her. Tikki would find a new ladybug and those jerks would find a new heart to break. Her parents would just have another child and Alya would find another friend. Marinette sat on the wood of the branch, hidden away from all the commotion outside. She wasn't ladybug, but then again, she wasn't Marinette either. She was just broken. They never loved her, they just used her to entertain themselves. She felt like a giant idiot. Hidden between the leaves and branches, she could hear the countless calls of her name. She didn't even care anymore. She held her yoyo in one hand and the perfectly stitched scarf in the other as she cried. She clenched her eyes shut. Pleading, _begging_ the pain to go away. However, her eyes shot open as a swarm of black butterflies stormed their way to her. Hawk Moth's words echoing in her mind. 'I'll be back.'

 **o0o**

 **A few hours earlier**

 **o0o**

"Mama, papa! I'm going shopping for some new materials! I'll be back in a little while!" After weeks of her friend's help, her parent's finally returned and now Marinette didn't have to stay at the shops on her Saturdays. So Marinette had decided to go shopping for new Martials so she could finally make the scarf for her kitty. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. As Marinette left the bakery, she ran towards the closest shop that sold the softest martial for her scarf. It had taken her a while, but she finally found the perfect shade of black in silk. She knew scarfs were usually warm and woolly, but she wanted this scarf to be different. Soft and comfortable, like her sweet Chat Noir. _Her_ Adrien. Once she finally found the perfect silk she quickly paid the cashier and raced home to spend an hour working on the black scarf with green paw prints padded at the sides. It was finished. Her perfect gift to her perfect guy was done. And this one wouldn't be taken away and lied about.

"Tikki, what do you think?" Her small friend floated to her side and smiled.

"I think Adrien is a lucky cat." Tikki smiles as she helps Marinette wrap her gift. "Now all you gotta do is find him." Marinette nods in triumph as she races past her parents again, explaining she had to find someone. Today was going to be the best day of her life.

 **o0o**

 _ **Nino's P.O.V**_

Nino walked along the park with Adrien happily. However, Adrien couldn't stop carrying on about how Marinette was the best.

"Dude. Can't your mind come up with anything else to talk about?" Nino teased playfully. Adrien just shook his head and sighed dramatically.

"I'm going to kiss her. I mean we've kissed before but I want to kiss her without being dumbfounded or surprised _or_ interrupted." Nino sighs as he watched his friend blush at the thought of him and Marinette kissing no doubt. Nino suddenly got the best idea of teasing Adrien.

"Remember when I had a crush on Marinette? Boy was that a bad day huh?" Nino remembered it vividly. How Ladybug locked them into the 'prison' with Alya. That was when he grew feelings for Alya. He could feel the awkward tension practically grow from Adrien and Nino bursts into laughter. "Dude, I was just teasing. Chill down!" Adrien opened his mouth when a stone is thrown, just missing Adrien's face by a centimetre.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

"We had a deal!" Nathanaël screams. His whole body was shaking. Adrien wasn't scared though. He was Chat Noir! He could beat the red-head in no time. 'But you're not Chat Noir right now.' He has to remind himself. Nathanaël thrusts another stone, sharper this time, towards Adrien's chest. It barely missed him. Adrien only had a second before Nathanaël pounced towards him, not bothering to hide his pure hatred for the model. "I'll kill you! I'm going to kill you!" Nathanaël tries to scratch his throat but Adrien kicks Nathanaël in the chest before quickly picking himself up.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Adrien screams at the insane boy. Adrien didn't even notice he was shaking himself, not from fear, but not from anger. He didn't know why was shaking as the red-haired teen runs towards Adrien again screaming as tears fall from his turquoise eyes.

"You broke our deal! Can't your pathetic mind reach that far back?!" Adrien freezes as Nathanaël collides with him, knocking Adrien to the ground. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to that! He screamed at himself not to. But he ignored his own warning for pride. Nathanaël lets out a crazy laugh. A terrifying, insane laugh that you'd usually think belonged to someone in a strait jacket. "Well don't worry Adrien. Marinette won't fall for you. Because she would _never_ love you when she has _me_!" His laughs rings through the park and it chilled Adrien to the bone. He tried to get up but Nathanaël had pinned him down.

"You're crazy!" Adrien screams at the insane teenager on top of him.

Nathanaël shakes his head. "No." he gives a wicked grin. "I'm in love."

 **o0o**

 _ **Nathanaël's P.O.V**_

He watched her run past him, smiling happily. The smile filled him with warmth as she flew past him. It would have been even more appealing if it were for him. But it wasn't. He knew it wasn't. It was for _Adrien_. He could feel his sanity start to break, Marinette was everything to him. He wouldn't lose her because some model got in the way. Nathanaël practically disappeared into the shadows. He had somehow beaten Marinette to the park, and looked for Adrien. All he wanted to do was talk to him, show him how much Marinette means to him and ask, no beg, him to back down.

"I'm going to kiss her. I mean I've kissed her before-" The words fade through his mind. He slowly turns around to face Adrien, except Adrien wasn't there. Instead, standing there, was a demon. A hideous monster. Nathanaël didn't bother to hold back his snarl. It happened so quickly. He saw his insanity snap and was pulled under the darkness. He picked up the first thing he could and chucked it straight to the monsters hideous face. One thing led to another and now he sat on top of the beast. He had pinned it down. Marinette would be so proud of him.

"You're crazy!" The beasts screams echo through Nathanaël's empty mind. Nathanaël didn't even notice when the demon's hands wrap around his wrist and bites until he is flung back. Nathanaël laughs hysterically. He wasn't the crazy one. _They_ were! His love would understand that! She would. Marinette would love him for what he was. Sane. She would know that the rest of the world were the ones insane.

"You broke your promise!" Nathanaël screamed out in pain from inside. His crazy part of him trying to get back into control. He wouldn't let him though, insane Nathanaël was gone and sane Nathanaël was here to stay. "You broke your promise!" He wasn't screaming anymore, he was just laughing at the irony of it. There wasn't any! Everyone here was just crazy.

"What promise?"

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

Holding her bag with Adrien's gift in it, she looked around. Nathanaël was just rolling around the dirt, laughing crazily saying 'you broke your promise.' While Adrien was crawled against a tree, his cheek bleeding slightly. Frozen with fear. Nino was just standing there, looking at her with the same amount of confusion that she had. She calmly walked up to Nathanaël in a slow pace. Kind of how you'd walk to a scared animal that might run away if you move too fast.

"Nathanaël," he winces at the deadly calm in her voice. "What promise was broken?" Nathanaël continues to laugh and swear under his breathe.

"Deal…you…agreement…rules…broken!" Nathanaël's anger starts to return but vanishes as he starts to laugh hysterically again. Marinette shakes her head.

"Adrien wouldn't do something like that, he knows better than that. He knows that that would hurt me." Marinette whispers under her breathe. She turns her head and walks to Adrien. In sobs he explained everything.

"We made a deal. To see who could win your heart first." Marinette stood up and hid her tears.

"I see." Is all she's managed to say before she ends up crying and runs away.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

"Wait! Marinette!" the shock finally leaves him as he watches her run off crying. He didn't understand why she was upset.

"Good on ya bro! You made Marinette cry!" Nino walks out of him, his face a mixture of confusion and worry. Adrien just shakes his head in his own confusion.

"Why is she upset?" Nino just punches him in the arm gently. Not in a teasing way like usual, but in anger. Not much, but a little bit.

"Dude! You made her a prize in your own selfish game! You put her feelings on hold for a silly tournament to see who she'd love first!" Nino's words sunk in as Adrien's face paled. He was the dumbest person on Earth. "Wait. What are you doing?"  
"Plagg! Claws out!" As he transformed, Nino was just watching in awe in the empty park. When the transformation ended, he ran up to Nino. "We'll talk about this later but for now we _have_ to find Marinette. I _can't_ lose her again." Adrien felt tears run down his face as he said the words.  
Nino nods his head and runs off in the direction Marinette ran off calling her name. As Chat, Adrien just leaves the insane Nathanaël there and jumps onto the trees in search for his true love. He really was an idiot.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She didn't know where she was going. She just followed her feet until she ran straight into a giant oak.

"Tikki! Spots on!" she screamed as her tears were flowing down her face. Within a second she was jumping up the tree looking for the perfect hiding place. Then she found it, hidden from sight with the leaves and other entwining branches. She sat down and thought. Her tears streaming down her once smiling face. Betrayal. Lies and betrayal. She thought she could love him again. She thought she could trust them both. She let her heart love again for it to be ripped apart again. She wished she could die. She wanted to die. France didn't need Ladybug, they could live without her. Tikki would find a new ladybug and those jerks would find a new heart to break. Her parents would just have another child and Alya would find another friend. Marinette sat on the wood of the branch, hidden away from all the commotion outside. She wasn't ladybug, but then again, she wasn't Marinette either. She was just broken. They never loved her, they just used her to entertain themselves. She felt like a giant idiot. Hidden between the leaves and branches, she could hear the countless calls of her name. She didn't even care anymore. She held her yoyo in one hand and the perfectly stitched scarf in the other as she cried. She clenched her eyes shut. Pleading, begging the pain to go away. However, her eyes shot open as a swarm of black butterflies stormed their way to her. Hawk Moth's words echoing in her mind. 'I'll be back.' As the butterflies speed towards her she hears Nino screaming her name.

"Marinette! Where are you! We have to leave!" She was half tempted to run away with Nino, run away and hide. But the akuma's were for her and she didn't want to hurt Nino in the process. She dropped her transformation. 'It'd be better if Hawk Moth didn't know she was ladybug.'

"Tikki, go and hide. Take the earrings. I doubt we'll be seeing each other again." Tikki looked at her pleadingly. She didn't understand. Marinette was smart. She knew exactly how this was going to go. This was the beginning of the end.

 **o0o**

The butterflies engulfed her. They surrounded her but didn't touch her. Marinette stood up, she wasn't afraid anymore. She watched the dark akumas fly around. However, she didn't notice the single butterfly land on the scarf she made for Adrien. This time Hawk Moth didn't talk to her, she was immediately engulfed in the dark bubbles and her outfit changed to her normal ladybug outfit only it was white instead of red. And her eyes where a dark grey colour.

"You won't win! Chat will defeat you! He'll defeat me!" Was all she could say before she was dragged down to the darkness within her soul.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He saw the butterflies. He saw them heading for the tree. He jumped as fast as he could. He had to get to her, he needed to get to her. He couldn't live without her. As he saw her standing, facing the swarm of butterflies, a small red kwami hit him in the chest as she flew away.

"A-Adrien! You need to get Alya!" He watched Marinette transform into a beautiful white ladybug and felt his salty tears slide down his face as he slid down to his feet. "Adrien!" He felt the small kwami place something in his hands.

He looked down to see Marinette's miraculous. She gave it up. He closed his hand into a fist. He had saved her once, he could do it again. Even if it meant he could never be with her, he would still be happy to know she was safe.

"Adrien! We need a suitable replacement for Ladybug! I think Alya will do but we need to find her!" Her words scratched into his head.

He scowled at the tiny creature. "Nothing can replace Ladybug!" He almost screamed at the frightened creature. However, the citizens came first, so he stood up and ran towards where he believed Alya lived. It had only taken a second before Alya could be seen running towards the park. "Alya!" He called out desperately.

She looked up and stopped running.

 **o0o**

 _ **Alya's P.O.V**_

"You want me to be Ladybug for this battle?" She stared at the earrings sitting in his hand. She could see Chat Noir nod from the corner of her eye. Alya gulped as she reluctantly took the earrings and put them on. "T-Tikki! Spots on!" The small creature known as a kwami was sucked into the earrings and her suit was replaced by the red suit worn by Ladybug.

"Ready to go?" Alya nodded shakily as she reached for her yoyo and swung it round the rooftop of one of the buildings nearby. Why had Earth make her life so difficult?

'Tell Chat that I know a place where we might find help.' She could feel Tikki whisper from deep in her mind somewhere.

"Tikki knows a place where we could find help." Alya simply repeats. Chat sighs in relief, obviously not having a plan. Tikki gives an address and a route as Alya follows it. Chat close on her trail.

 **o0o**

 _ **Hawk Moth's P.O.V**_

The beginning of the end. That's what it was. The finale, and he was going to win. His dream would come true. He just needed to find that stinking cat! No matter, he had the perfect bait after all.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

They reached the small house just outside the city and were immediately let in by a small man. Adrien met this man once, he helped the old man up when nobody else would.

"Come in, come in!" He said in a hushed voice. "I felt the bad aura in the park. What happened?" After explaining everything to the old man, twice, the old man sighed darkly.

"What is it? Can Marinette be saved? What's gonna happen?!" He screamed at the old man, completely forgetting that Alya was there as well and that their secret identities were meant to stay hidden. The old man raised his head. His eyes dark and hollow.

"If that is the case, then I have grave news." Adrien gulped. She had to be able to live through this, she had to. Right? "Marinette, is… screwed."

 **o0o**

 **Well… I'm gonna end it there. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll probably end it at the next chapter. Au revoir :)**


	8. The End

_**Chapter eight**_

 **Bonjour! This is the last chapter of Based off a Theory. However I have already started writing another fanfic so with that said, I hope you enjoy it and not hate me for how I ended it…don't kill me x-x**

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

" _What_?" He looks at the old man, he was meant to help them. He was meant to say 'We will save Marinette. Save her and end all of this!' But instead, he had broken all hopes of living happily with his true love.

"There is no way to possibly save her, she's screwed." Adrien stared at him in disbelief. Tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Adrien, but you have to face the facts. If you save Paris, Marinette will not survive." He ran out of the room. None of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for him. Him and his stupid theory that started all of this. He hated himself. He wished Nathanaël had just killed him at the park. It would have been easier for everyone… No. He wouldn't give up. Marinette could be saved. She had to still be in there! There was no way he was killing her, but he had to… He needed Marinette, he couldn't live without her. Which meant one thing. If Marinette couldn't live in order to save Paris, than neither would he.

 **o0o**

He didn't know where he was going, but he could feel Alya behind him, following him in the form of Ladybug. He didn't even notice that the sun set.  
"Chat Noir!" He landed on the roof. _Hawk Moth_. "I have your lady here, waiting for your arrival. I'll gladly hand her back, if you hand over both the miraculous!" He could hear the laughter from the giant screen made of butterflies near the Eiffel Tower. His lady? _Marinette_. Was she really back?  
"Chat, it's a trap." He heard Alya whisper in sadness. This was probably just as hard as for her as it was for him. "You heard what that guy said, Mari's never coming back." He nodded. 'Right. Of course it'd a trap.' He sighed and wiped away the new tears that started making their way down his cheeks.

"Still. If Marinette is there, we could at least try to stop her." He saw her nod from the corner of his eye as the made their way to the Eiffel Tower. He didn't care what that crazy old man said. He would save Marinette. He would.

 **o0o**

 _ **Alya's P.O.V**_

She stood on a nearby rooftop, watching 'Marinette' struggling in the clutches of what seemed to be Hawk Moth. He was going to drop her. She saw the giant screen of butterflies appear with Hawk Moth's face.

"You had better hurry cat! Your love won't last too much longer!" His booming voice echoing through all of France. He slightly dropped her. Still clutching her, but showing them that he would do it. "Hurry or I might get impatient." She saw Chat Noir flinch beside her. It must be awful trying to stay where he was. Sure, it was painful to see her best friend die, but it'd be harder if it were your true love. Than it hit her, if Marinette died during this battle, Adrien would most likely crumble underneath it. She dropped down to the crouching Chat and pulled him in for a hug. She wouldn't let Adrien fall under. After what seemed like hours, she pulled back and smiled at the crying Chat.

"We'll save her. I promise."

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She screamed in the darkness that surrounded her. She didn't know what she said, heck she didn't even know if she said anything. She looked up at the colourless, dull eyes that bore through her skin.

"Why are you doing this?!" She screamed while choking on her infinite tears. The only thing that replied to her was the laugh of Hawk Moth. Marinette fell to the floor and sat up against nothing. She prayed that Tikki found a new ladybug, that Chat could save her. Though she doubted that she could be saved. At least she said goodbye to Tikki. Her tears starting to slow. It's a scary thought. Knowing you're going to die that day, but not knowing when and if it'll be painful. It could be right now and as painful as hell, and she wouldn't even know until the pain came. So, Marinette sat and waited. And waited. And waited. She could hear them talking, the akumitized ladybug and Hawk Moth. They were going to use her. Turn her back and use her as bait. And they were hoping that Chat would kill her, thinking she was the white Ladybug. They truly were evil. So she cried. Waiting for her death to come.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He was sitting just underneath the supposedly Marinette. He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful bluebell eyes. He watched her struggle and cry for Chat Noir. But…not to help her.

"Chat Noir! Don't come here! It's a trap! Please, stay far away from me!" He listened to her plead. He remembered what one of their teachers said earlier that year, how Marinette was a horrible actress. That would mean that her akumitized self couldn't act either. So there was no way this was acting. It'd be way too good. But, if this wasn't acting…His eyes widened in realisation. That _was_ Marinette. She could be saved! He would save her. Forgetting Marinette's warning he sneakily jumped up to face the tied up Marinette. "Adrien! You have to get out of here! He'll kill you!" She whispered.

Adrien shook his head. "I'm not leaving without you!" He starts untying her before he was hit by something. He quickly jumps to his feet to face Hawk Moth.

"How romantically awful. Come my child, let's finish this." Chat Noir quickly faces Marinette to see her fighting something in her mind. But she must have lost because she is surrounded in the dark bubbles and the white Ladybug returns with a wicked smile on her face. Adrien dodges another attack of…butterflies?

"Wait. Really? You're trying to harm me with butterflies?" Hawk Moth looks at him annoyed. Hawk Moth sighs.

"A butterfly can be strong you know. God, why do kids have to be so annoying?" Chat uses his pause from annoyance as his advantage as he races and pins Hawk Moth down.

"Huh. That was pretty easy." Hawk Moth laughs underneath him. Adrien is hit in the ribs by a strong kick and is knocked back, leaving Hawk Moth free.

"You haven't faced _me_ yet." Chat Noir turns to see the white Ladybug with her yoyo out, an evil grin that would most likely scare superman on her face. Adrien couldn't bring himself to face his love, so he did something stupid. He ran. He jumped from the Eiffel Tower and ran away, tears running down his face.

 **o0o**

 _ **Alya's P.O.V**_

She watched as Chat Noir ran towards the horizon. She understood, but she couldn't let the white Ladybug loose on the city. If Marinette were here, she'd do the same. So Alya jumped to face her friend, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"I d-don't want to hurt you Marinette. Please, just shake out of it." She begged pleadingly as her friend started running towards her, fists ready for a one-on-one battle.

"Give me your miraculous!" The white Ladybug screamed furiously. Alya didn't try and hide her tears as she jumped, dodging the attack. The white Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and swung to the top of the building. Alya followed, not wanting to leave her possessed friend alone. "Give it to me or your precious boyfriend dies!" There, tied up, was Nino. He was unconscious as Ladybug sat on top of him, holding a knife to his heart.

"No!" Her tears erupted faster. "Don't hurt him!" Alya quickly came up with a plan and sneakily grabbed a red button with black dots on it. She didn't know why she had it, heck, she didn't even know where it came from. But it'd work.

"Better give me what I want if you want your precious Nino to live." Alya took the earrings out before whispering to the kwami.

"When the time is right, find Chat. Tell him that the miraculous can't do anything to help us anymore. Tell him to _kill_ her." Alya choked on the words kill. Her tears start to fall faster. She threw the button to the body which used to be the friend that she loved so much. The white Ladybug caught it with ease and stood up from the unconscious body of Nino.

"Thanks _Alya_." How could a single name be filled with so much spite and hatred? Ladybug quickly flung her yoyo towards Alya before it hit her head hard enough for her to fall unconscious. At this, the small red kwami, flew away, hidden from sight under the Eiffel Tower. Then, Alya's vision went black.

 **o0o**

 _ **Tikki's P.O.V**_

Once she was certain that Marinette hadn't seen her, she raced in the direction Chat Noir went. She had to find him, she had to. All of Paris was dependent on her finding the blonde haired boy. She flew past the many houses, pressuring herself to feel Plagg's present. She couldn't let her exhaustion get to her, she had to find Adrien. Where would he go anyways? Would he go someplace he liked? Would he go someplace he didn't like to throw her off? Or would he expect her to think he'd go somewhere he didn't like to throw her off, making him go someplace he does like? Maybe she was overthinking this… She had no idea what to do! Usually Marinette made the plans. What would Marinette do? She'd find Chat and fix all of this. So she had to find Adrien. But, how do you find somebody who doesn't want to be found?  
"Adrien? Adrien!" She whispered his name out. She was far enough from the Eiffel Tower to not be heard, even if she screamed at the top of her lungs, but she didn't know if Hawk Moth had spies or cameras watching so she decided to play it safe. "Please Adrien, I need you. France needs you." Her whisper turning into nothing but the small hiss of the wind as it whipped her gently. She couldn't find him alone, which meant one thing. She needed help in getting help. She needed Master Fu.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

'We should go to a cheese factory.' His tears slow down as he chuckles softly at his fuzzy kwami that is talking to him through his mind.

"We are not going to anything that has something to do with cheese Plagg." He was happy that he still had Plagg. Even though he would supposedly lose the love of his life, he still had Plagg. "We're going just outside the city. That way we won't ever have to face her again. Alya will be able to save the day. I'm sure of it."

He landed on the outskirts of Paris and looked to the sky. It was dark enough to see the stars but still bright enough to fade them a little. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. He dropped his transformation and felt Plagg look at him with sadness. "This never would have happened if you stayed dumb and didn't realise basic things." Adrien looked down to his kwami.

"I know." Adrien thought his words through. "Wait! Did you know Ladybug was Marinette this whole time?!" Adrien yelled in anger. Plagg pulled his most innocent look he had and clapped his paws together.

"Would I do that to you?" He said a little too innocently. Adrien just gave him a look like 'yes you would.' Plagg sighs in defeat. "I didn't know for certain but I had my suspicions." Adrien sighed annoyed at the fact Plagg hadn't told him. He didn't really care anymore though. If he were honest, he didn't care about anything anymore, except Marinette. It wasn't even a second later before he started crying. If Alya didn't win this battle, he'd either have to kill Marinette or let her die being evil. How had this happened? How had his feelings get him here? He couldn't even think anymore. He just wanted for things to go back to normal. When Marinette blushed when he smiled at her, how Chat would always hit on Ladybug. How Plagg was always hungry. Why couldn't things go back to normal? Why?

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She screamed, she didn't know how long she screamed, but she just screamed and screamed and screamed until she had lost her breathe and all that she could do was huff and puff. Marinette sat on the floor of pitch blackness and looked at her surroundings. Nothing had changed. To the left, blackness, to the right, blackness. Upwards, blackness, beneath her, blackness. It was like she was in a black box and couldn't get out. She listened to the silence echo off of the walls. Her tears were the only thing that could be heard as they seemed to be as loud as a plane taking off, of the sound of lightning hitting the ground of empty space besides you. She watched the blackness, praying that Chat would hurry up and kill her so she didn't have to feel trapped anymore. She never wanted this. She wanted to be happy again, happy with her love. Her Adrien. But she'd never again feel the strength in his hands, or his lips against hers. She'd never see him again. She never even got to give him the scarf she made.

 **o0o**

 _ **Tikki's P.O.V**_

She flew as fast as she could to the small house that was just outside the city. She had to get him to help! Once she finally got there, Tikki burst through the door and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Master Fu?! I need your help!" Tikki flies around, looking for the elderly man.

"Ah, Tikki. I was expecting you to come by." She turned around to see Master Fu standing by the door with a backpack on his back, as if he knew why she was here. "Are you ready to go? We don't have much time to find Adrien."

Tikki looked at him in disbelief. Master Fu just let out a little laugh before Tikki flew onto his shoulder to sit down.

"I suspect him to be outside the city, probably near trees." Tikki nods in determination. France's future was in their hands, or lack thereof for Tikki, and she wasn't going to let them down. She watched as Master Fu, surprisingly, shot through the empty streets of Paris and towards the other side of the city. They would find Chat Noir. They had to.

 **o0o**

 _ **Hawk Moth's P.O.V**_

"You stupid, insolent girl! This isn't a miraculous! It's a button!" He slaps his evil minion with pure hatred. "Go and get me the real miraculouses along with that pesky cat! Now!" His scream echoed throughout the empty streets of Paris. He saw his evilised (Is that a word? Oh well. It is now.) Ladybug flinch as her cheek turned red.

He saw her hold back her tears from the pain he caused her, he didn't care though. He just wanted the miraculouses! He needed them!

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go!" And he watched her go. He watched her turn to a small, white dot in the distant as he remembered her face as she held back her tears. Why did he feel pity for the girl inside?

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She clutched her cheek in the darkness. He had slapped her! Tears came down as the stinging intensified. But there was something else to. She didn't see it, but she could almost…feel it. Pity. Did Hawk Moth really pity her? Almost anybody would at this stage she guessed. She was trapped inside a dark box in her mind, just waiting around to be killed in a very painful way no doubt. She was actually growing quite bored. Waiting for death wasn't exactly a fun thing to do. Marinette sighed. Her emotions were all mixed up by this. If she did somehow survive this, she'd need therapy for the rest of her miserable life. But let's face it, she wasn't surviving this. By the end of the week, she'd most likely be a pile of bones. Sitting all alone, how bone-ly that would be. Marinette giggled at her pun, she could see why Chat Noir liked them so much, they were claw-some. 'I mean come on, who said I didn't have a funny bone?' she thought through her fits of giggles. So while she waited for her death to come, she just sat there, telling herself all the puns she could think of.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He heard a noise from behind him. He didn't bother turning around to face whoever it was though. He didn't bother. He felt like dying anyways, he was sure the afterlife wasn't that bad.

"Adrien?" He heard that voice before, he knew it wouldn't be too long before-

"Tikki!" Yup. Plagg rushed from his shoulder to, most likely, hug the red kwami. "What are you doing here?"  
"What do you think?" Tikki said half annoyed at the stupid question Plagg had asked. "Adrien, Paris needs you, Alya failed on her own and it's up to you to save France." Adrien shakes his heart.

"I can't fight her. I just can't." Tikki floats up to him and into his vision. She places a small paw(?) on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You wouldn't be fighting her, you'd be saving her." She wipes away his tears and hugs his cheek, her words echoing into his head. 'You wouldn't be fighting her, you'd be saving her.' They were true. The girl he loved wasn't there anymore, and he was going to fix that. He'd save Marinette along with France and stop Hawk Moth once and for all. And nothing was going to stop him now.

"Your right Tikki. Thanks." Adrien stands up, wearing a grin that would make anybody smile. "Plagg, claws out!" Plagg is sucked into the ring and Chat Noir returns to the scene. He would save his princess. He had to.

 **o0o**

Once at the Eiffel Tower, he investigated. He noticed that the white Ladybug wasn't there so he sat himself down in a hidden spot of the tower and planned. If Hawk Moth was the only one there, he'd go into plain view and let him call the white Ladybug and then just knock Hawk Moth unconscious. He'd be easier to defeat after the white Ladybug, however, if he defeated Hawk Moth, would Marinette come back?

'She wouldn't come back Adrien.' He heard Plagg in the back of his mind. 'Hawk Moth put part of him in Marinette, therefore, Marinette is impossible to get back.' Adrien sighed.

"It was worth a shot, even a thought." He mumbled under his breathe slightly. With his plan all set, he jumped into plain view of Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth quickly calls the white Ladybug, as expected, and glares at the smirking Chat Noir. "You and your claw-ful plans are through Hawk Moth."

Throwing him off with a pun, Chat Noir quickly races behind him and hits him hard in the head with his baton.

"That was easy." He heard a dark laugh from behind him and quickly turned before being thrown to the floor and punched in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

"Let's see how well you fare against me." Adrien doesn't pause before he punches Marinette's face, making her lips swell up a little. "You stupid cat." She races for him before bringing out a knife and trying to stab him in the heart. She misses him all together, thankfully, and stumbles forward. With her quick moment of lack of defence, he steals her knife and tries to slice her throat. However, she ducks just in time so she only gets a small cut running down her mouth. As he cuts her lips, she trips him and he falls onto his back. As she sits on top of him, pinning him to the ground. She forces her knife out of his hand and quickly stabs him in the chest, leaving him to die from blood loss. However, before she can get up, he throws her into the air with his baton and stabs her in the chest with a sharp piece of metal that was poking out. As the dyeing Marinette lay on the floor, the metal still in her, she opened her eyes again. Only to be the beautiful bluebell eyes that he had grown to love so much.

"M-Marinette?" his tears streaming down his face. She forces her pale hand up to his cheek. Her own tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you." Was all she said before letting a single tear out as her hand fell to the ground. Her eyes gently closed before she died. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed to the gods. After what seemed like forever, he stood up and forced the knife out of Marinette's cold hand. He limped towards the unconscious body of Hawk Moth. 'Just get it over with.' He crouched beside him and threw the knife into the heart of Hawk Moth before Adrien let out his own shaky breathe. His vision blurred and Adrien fell backwards. As he lay on his stomach, his transformation ended and he saw the blurry figure of a black cat.

"Don't worry kid, help will come! We'll get you fixed up. Just hang on. Hang on…" The rest of his words grow fuzzy as he feels his eyes roll up and he lets out his last breathe.

"Thank you Plagg… Thank yo…" And that was it. That was the end.

 **o0o**

 **A few months later.**

 _ **Tikki's P.O.V**_

Marinette and Adrien died that night. Their souls still lived on though. She could feel their presence, it made her happy. They were still together, even if it were in the afterlife as ghosts. With Alya and Nino the new Ladybug and Chat Noir, and no more akumitized villain's things were finally peaceful. So each day, when Tikki woke up, she talked to the presences of Marinette and Ladybug. She knew they were listening. She didn't know how she knew, but she talked about anything, and the beautiful couple listened. And they would listen, forever more. Because now, they were forever there. They were not only forever together, but they were forever happy.

"Speaking of which, Nathanaël is doing good to, the doctors say that he should be well enough to stop taking his pills now and should be ready to leave the hospital in a couple of weeks." She felt Marinette's presence shift happily. Tikki smiled, even though they were gone, they weren't truly gone.

"Tikki, who are you talking to?" She heard Alya ask from the bed. Tikki giggled, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"Just some friends."

 **Fin**

 **That's all for this chapter, I hoped you all enjoyed Based off a theory. If you didn't, well that's your opinion and I am all ears to what you didn't like about it. I want to know all your opinions so that way I can improve my writing and make it more enjoyable for you. With that, I guess I'll take my leave. Au revoir.**


End file.
